Web content today have metadata based on static keywords and tags. Metadata can also include information generated about the file including authorship, date created, file size, and other similar categories. The metadata of a file contrasts with the content of a file, in that the content of a file is generally shown to a user while the metadata can be viewed by a user interested in information about the file itself rather than information the file otherwise contains.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.